Modern methods of perinatal care have resulted in an increased survival of high risk infants. These infants have in the past contributed disproportionately to the neurologically impaired population. The purposes of this study are to (1) provide follow-up assessment of these infants (2) provide for early intervention if required and (3) to assess the effects of new methods utilized in neonatal care settings. This study uses the developmental testing room.